Rehén
by Domina Mortem
Summary: Cuando se enamoró de aquel ladrón y éste de la campesina de lindas trenzas, supieron que las cosas se volverían complicadas. Abrazados luego de quererse entre los secretos de la íntima noche que los convencía de decir cosas que nunca dirían con el sol del Oeste, eran momentos que solo ellos podrían atesorar sin tener que explicarlo a terceros. [Agosto: Año de la abundancia].


_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de la caricatura no me pertenecen, yo sólo los uso para entretener representándolos en contextos distintos a su canon, porque quiero y puedo. Escribo gratis y con gusto para lectores de paso, seguidores fieles y fantasmas malagradecidos. _

_**ADVERTENCIA: **__UA, One-shot, Boomubbles, leve lenguaje soez, coloquialismos y leve violencia. Deseos reprimidos con una temática a la cual le he tenido muchas ganas desde hace más de un año y que por fin podré presentarles. _

_**BREVE CONTEXTO HISTÓRICO: **__Año 1869. Luego de la guerra civil la crisis ha llevado a los lugareños a un periodo de violencia. Es el salvaje oeste. _

Escrito para "El año de la abundancia", actividad promovida por mí y el resto de las brujas del Aquelarre.

Tema: Western/Viejo Oeste

* * *

**.**

**Rehén**

**.**

* * *

"_Sí, era una promesa"_

…

_Nunca te ha gustado la frontera. _

_Siempre me dices cuanto odias la sensación del desierto sobre tu cara y el sabor a minerales en el agua que bebes. Al mismo tiempo, mientras sujetas las cintas de tus botines con una costumbre que te volvió experta, te quejas acerca de lo cruel que es el calor con tu piel que en antaño fue de bello marfil, así como de los olores que tienes que soportar cuando estás cerca de otros hombres alcoholizados que desean hundir sus caras entre la división de tus senos. _

_Aun así, aún con tus palabras que describen tu mal merecida incomodidad, no dejas de sonreírme. "¿Qué si quiero largarme de este seco y aburrido lugar? ¡Le vendería mi alma al diablo si fuera ese el precio!", expresas con notable emoción aunque luego te encojes de hombros y continuas vistiéndote porque pronto comenzará tu dura jornada de trabajo. "Pero no se puede. No sé a dónde más ir. No conozco nada que no sean ranchos con aires de grandes ciudadelas. Esta es mi casa. Me tocó así." Entonces te retocas el maquillaje con esa motita llena de polvo que a veces me provoca estornudos a los que reaccionas con risa y ternura. Luego ajustas el escote pronunciado de tu bonito vestido color turquesa, y cuando compruebas que ya estás lista para salir a presumir ese elegante recogido en tu cabello con una pluma a juego con tus ropas de bailarina, te acercas a mí para darme un dulce beso en la frente antes de irte a entretener a los clientes de esa cantina. _

_No lo sabías, mas yo memorizaba cada detalle de tu imagen pues me parecías la mujer más bonita de todas. De esa forma era como me daba ánimos para seguir expresándote mis planes a futuro. Aquellas palabras que tanto repetía al igual que tú con las que despreciabas la frontera, tu hogar que no escogiste pues te tocó así, se volvieron el mantra de las noches para que no te fueras a la labor con tus ojos tristes. _

_Una y todas las veces necesarias te miraba a la cara para afirmar lo siguiente con toda la seguridad que un niño era capaz de poseer; "Cuando sea mayor te sacaré de aquí y nos iremos lejos, muy lejos. Allá, donde jamás puedan encontrarnos. Allá, donde nace el sol que vive para morir aquí, en este aburrido, feo y árido lugar como tú lo llamas. Te lo prometo, mamá."_

_Te confesaba –creyéndome en esos tiempos ya un hombre para protegerte de la crueldad de este mundo tan violento– el amor más puro que aprendí de ti. Y tú, siempre paciente, siempre alegre, solo me observabas con ese cariño natural de madre para animarme con mis ansias de volverme pronto un adulto, pues sellabas el juramento con tus melódicas palabras llenas de esperanzas y miedos, incapaz de romper mis ilusiones, aunque supieras la cruda realidad. _

"_Seremos libres, mi pequeño bandido. Es una promesa."_

.

.

* * *

La sed lo obligó a despertar de su breve descanso, esfumando cada rastro de recuerdos distantes que pudieran atosigarlo de manera inoportuna. Había encontrado en su desesperada carrera, una pequeña estación abandonada y alejada a unos cuantos kilómetros de la próxima ciudad. Townsville lo recibiría mucho antes de lo previsto, siendo eso una buena noticia además de haber logrado evitar una vez más la muerte que lo seguía desde las llanuras. La planicie de todo ese extenso territorio desértico, adornado con uno que otro cactus ocasional, le hacía sentir más tranquilo y no porque tuviera miedo de andar por los cañones en solitario o por estar expuesto como quien dice a los peligros de los asaltos por los bandoleros cuando él era, precisamente, uno de ellos.

Que estuviera relajado se debía más que nada a su éxito por perderse de su perseguidor. Separarse de su grupo no había sido su objetivo desde el comienzo, pero era ofrecerse como carnada o permitir que no solo lo atraparan a él sino también a sus hermanos cuando se rehusaban a morir ejecutados a causa de sus crímenes. Su improvisado plan ayudó a eludir la sentencia cuando captó la atención de aquel caza recompensas. El asalto al tren resultó ser un reto grande, sin embargo, con algunos hombres dispuestos a capturar al famoso trío de ladrones, la treta no podía llevarse a cabo sin la interrupción de uno que otro justiciero de turno ansioso de capturar a por lo menos uno de ellos.

Boomer era apenas un hombre joven de veinticuatro años y su cara ya estaba impresa en varios carteles que prometían una jugosa paga a cambio de llevarle con las autoridades vivo o muerto. Lo mismo ocurría con sus hermanos mayores quienes mostraban orgullosos y altaneros los afiches de sus rostros. No obstante, el menor no tenía tiempo de presumir cuando la recompensa cobraba un valor demasiado personal para el sujeto que hacía poco lo estuvo siguiendo antes de llegar a la estación abandonada. Nickie, conocido como un clásico vaquero testarudo y algo temperamental, podía ser insistente cuando se trataba de cobrar venganza contra el rubio, por eso, desde el momento en el Nickie arribó en ese tren que iba directo a las minas del condado y se topó cara a cara con él, entendió que su objetivo no era frustrar el robo que maquinó Brick con minuciosa cautela.

A dicho "justiciero" poco le interesaba rescatar el oro de ese viejo adinerado, dueño de muchos terrenos y de riquezas que crecía gracias a sus labores empresarias. Nickie prefería mil veces fijar su atención en el hombre de ojos azules porque éste le debía demasiadas propiedades y dinero que no volvería a recuperar ni ganando todas las apuestas que pudiera en las cantinas. En consecuencia, dispararle directo en la cabeza era su único consuelo, una fantasía que perturbaba al joven castaño desde hacía tiempo debido a la ruleta que siempre terminaba favoreciendo mejor a Boomer cuando en un mínimo descuido por parte de Nickie o por la habilidad del ladrón al salirse con la suya, el rubio huía dejando a su adversario nuevamente con las ganas frustradas.

El bandido volvió a mofarse del caza recompensas, esta vez al permitirse una breve siesta luego de la persecución. Mas era consciente de que no estaría a salvo si se quedaba en un solo lugar, aún tenía que reencontrarse con Brick y con Butch, hacerles saber que seguía vivo y, por supuesto, exigir su parte del asalto al tren que casi hace que los maten. Tras esto en mente, miró a su yegua amarrada al poste que sostenía la lámina que le cubría del abrazador sol. Procedió a desanudar las riendas para montarla e irse directo a Townsville para reponerse. Estaba exhausto, hambriento, sediento y acalorado, pero podía disimular muy bien su estado gracias al sombrero y pañoleta que se ajustaba con el fin de protegerlo de los solares rayos inquisitivos así como de pasar inadvertido.

Pocas veces podía pasearse por los caminos con su rostro descubierto, al menos, no desde que su reputación lo obligó a sacrificar su identidad. Boomer, el relámpago azul, rufián de los desiertos y el maniático de la pólvora, debía cuidar sus espaldas en todo momento si no quería llegar temprano a su cita pendiente con la horca. Al tener eso muy presente, cabalgó deprisa para continuar con su viaje sin importarle la caliente racha azotar en el indicio de sus mejillas.

.

.

* * *

Sería su primera vez en el pueblo. Bubbles se asomó sacando la cabeza de la tela que cubría la carreta en la que viajaba para ver el panorama exterior. Se sentía extraña luego de haber dejado el rancho donde vivía con su hermana viuda y en donde había crecido bajo la protección de unos amorosos padres ahora ya muy ancianos. Jamás se imaginó que pondría un pie fuera de los terrenos que tanto conocía a la perfección, mucho menos por las condiciones a las que estuvo asignada a viajar rumbo a Townsville. En su cabeza rememoró las anécdotas sobre su familia que su hermana le contaba cuando ordeñaba a Greta.

Habían sido pioneros tres generaciones atrás cuando por fin llegaron a las tierras donde se asentarían para aprovechar los pozos de agua. Construyeron el rancho para mantenerse a sí mismos, sin depender de nadie pues tenían un lema: "Un Utonio es suficiente para arrear el ganado". Gracias a la personalidad enérgica que ella heredó de su familia paterna, exhibía con orgullo la frase que la motivaba a levantarse por las madrugadas antes de que los gallos cantaran.

Trabajaba para comer en el desayuno lo que sus animales habían producido arduamente. Desde pequeña tuvo que aprender las labores del campo, incentivada por el carácter autoritario de su madre, aun siendo la menor, no había tiempo para ser la consentida y disfrutar de privilegios preferentistas. Bubbles con tan solo diecisiete años ayudaba a mantener su hogar en pie en compañía de su hermana la más grande y la única que había sobrevivido, pues no era extraño que varios de sus hermanos hubiesen fallecido prematuramente siendo niños. La vida era dura, el hambre, las enfermedades, los limitados recursos que con los años se les iban menguando… pero gracias al optimismo de la rubia, un pequeño claro de luz podía asomarse para ella y su familia.

Robín, su hermana que bien podía ser su madre por llevarle dos décadas de diferencia en edad, se había casado grande y enviudado al año. Aun con su breve matrimonio y razón suficiente para dejarle sin hijos, la mujer era feliz ayudando a sus padres, vistiendo desde entonces su luto sin ser invadida por la queja de su mala fortuna. La castaña era feliz así, sus viejos progenitores tampoco podían despreciar el buen gesto de la mayor, y claro estaba que Bubbles también les traía la alegría a sus días, después de todo, era quien con sus ocurrencias provocaba las carcajadas de su señor padre así como la reprimenda de su esposa cuando en lugar de recoger los huevos de los gallineros mejor tonteaba con la chiva que la perseguía por todo el corral.

"La niña es juguetona, deja que corra por los establos del viejo Fuzzy, no le hace daño a nadie", es lo que constantemente el señor Utonio le decía a su mujer todas las tardes antes de que el sol se pusiera en los altos cerros. "Don Lumpkins le disparará un día de estos y a ver si continuas diciéndome lo mismo, viejo despreocupado, sabes lo huraño que es ese hombre y odia que cualquiera se le acerque a su propiedad", regañaba la señora Utonio luego de observar por la ventana de la cocina a su hija, quien para su tranquilidad, solo estaba alimentando a los cerdos.

Cuando Bubbles creció un poco, el favor que le hizo su herencia materna se vio reflejado en su natural belleza. Era una muchacha de grandes ojos azules, níveas pecas se asomaban por sus mejillas por lo que si alguien deseaba encontrarlas tenía que estudiarla fijamente por unos segundos; al mismo tiempo, en su rostro posaban sus labios pequeños y una perfilada nariz la cual se asomaba entre un rubor llamativo, causa de una buena alimentación. Al paso de la infancia a la madurez, sus cachetes dejaron de ser regordetes aunque todavía poseía el volumen apropiado para invitar a cualquiera a pellizcarlos con cariño. Robín era la única que podía jalárselos con delicadeza, pero fuera de ella, nadie tenía permitido hacerlo si no quería ser mordido. Dicha costumbre la había aprendido de Gertrudis, la cabra que insistía en corretearla por todo el rancho al mínimo de ser provocada. La rubia, por más rivalidad que tuviera con aquel animal, podía sentirse identificada con la braveza de la malhumorada chiva.

Su madre le había enseñado bien, doblegarse no era una opción y en un mundo trabajado mayoritariamente por los hombres, tenía que ser como una cabra loca si alguno de ellos siquiera se atreviera a molestarla. No obstante, la anciana alguna vez temió que sus lecciones le evitaran tener marido, porque a pesar de todo, su linda Bubbles ya estaba en buena edad para casarse y no quería que el destino de Robín o de su otra difunta hija, Brat, la maldijeran a ella también.

—¿Has hablado con don Lumpkins, viejo? —Preguntó la señora Utonio a su marido quien limpiaba una herradura en la mesa—, ¿¡otra vez ensuciando donde comemos?! ¡Ya te he dicho que lo hagas en el taller que para eso está!

—No he hablado con ese viejo panzón —se apresuró a responder para desviar el regaño de su esposa—, ¿y para qué diantres quieres que hable con él? No me cae bien ese sujeto cara de búfalo, lo sabes.

—No se trata de si te simpatiza o no, se trata de la niña.

—¿Mi Bubbles?, ¿ahora qué hizo?, ¿volvió a romper la cerca?

—No, viejo tonto —se acomodó las posaderas del vestido y se sentó frente al hombre que en ningún momento la había volteado a ver por estar muy ocupado con el pedazo de hierro—, la niña ya tiene edad para juntarse, desde hace tres años puesn, y don Lumpkins tiene un sobrino de la edad de Bubbles. Es hijo de su hermano y tiene unos terrenos en el rancho vecino. Nos haría muy bien comprometerla con ese para que nos saque ahora sí de pobres.

Don Utonio hizo una mueca de irritación. ¿Su hija con uno de esos fulanos? ¡Nunca! Antes prefería ver a su hija rezando santos que verla maltratada por el carácter explosivo que se cargaba esa familia de búfalos. ¡No señor! Bubbles merecía incluso salir del rancho, conocer mundo y casarse con alguien más agraciado a la vista.

—Tas' loca, vieja. Mi Bubbles no se va a casar con ese pelado. Ora sí que me saliste con una buena. No, ni borracho le daría el visto bueno a esos feos.

—¡Ay, viejo! ¡Nomás sirves pa' quejoso tú! ¿Es que no ves a la pobre de nuestra Robín que se quedó sola pa' siempre? ¿Quieres eso pa' la nena también o qué?

—La hija tuvo mala suerte, Dios no quiso que tuviera a su hombre con ella y por algo debió ser. Se veía ojo alegre, el tipo.

—No seas grosero —luego hizo la señal de la cruz y miró a su esposo con cara de desaprobación—. Paco era un buen muchacho, honesto, trabajador. La muerte se lo llevó antes de tiempo. Pobre de mi Robín, tan bonita que se veía con colores. Ahora solo viste negro. En paz descanse don Paquito y que Dios lo tenga en su Santa Gloria.

—Pues sí, doña, pero que esperábamos de un mexicano.

—¿Y eso qué tiene?

—Pues que los mexicanos son alborotadores y de sangre pesada. Quién nos asegura que no se iba a meter en peleas y deudas. No, si por eso digo que mis hijas están mejor sin hombres. Somos bien canijos y pocos sabemos tratarlas con cuidados —Utonio sopló a la herradura terminando su trabajo y miró por primera vez a la anciana que no dejaba de verlo mal. Le sonrió con ternura y en seguida la mujer cambió su semblante. No podía resistirse a la honestidad de él y lo sabía perfectamente—. No me malentiendas, señora, me caía muy bien el muchacho pero siempre voy a proteger a mis mujercitas. ¿Y qué si nos estamos quedando pobres? La felicidad no se compra, se trabaja, como nuestras tierras.

Robín, quien estaba atenta a la conversación de sus padres al otro lado de la pared sin ser vista, entró por la puerta de la cocina insegura de darles la noticia luego de escuchar toda la plática. Sabía a la perfección la opinión de su madre con respecto a su crisis financiera y comprendía la postura de su testarudo padre. ¿Cómo decirles que estaban en riesgo de perder el rancho por culpa de unos hombres que peleaban por las escrituras? Aquella mañana, habían llegado a reclamarle exigiendo que desalojaran de inmediato, pero tras una larga charla con ellos, la castaña pudo convencerlos de negociar.

Estaban buscando dinero, apelando por la crisis que golpeó duramente al estado por las guerrillas. La situación era un caos y cada quien debía aprovecharse de los más débiles si deseaban sobrevivir. "Su abuelo le entregó las escrituras de sus terrenos al nuestro. Las perdió en una apuesta y ahora venimos a reclamar lo que nos debe su familia", fue lo que había oído de aquellos sujetos y Robín no puso en duda la veracidad de aquella sentencia, pues al ser la mayor tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su abuelo, un hombre de vicios y aunque bueno y amable, algo derrochador.

La solución no era sencilla, pero gracias a su astucia pudo convencerlos de regresar dentro de un mes exacto prometiéndoles algo mejor que las escrituras de su rancho. No era algo fuera del otro mundo, pues se trataba de un pago monetario más extenso de lo que pudiera significar una de sus parcelas. ¿Y de dónde iba a sacar el dinero? La salida rápida, para su madre, era casar a Bubbles con el famoso sobrino de don Fuzzy o "don Peludito" como lo llamaba la rubia, y con la dote obligatoria que se da a cambio de la novia, podrían pagar la deuda. Sin embargo, Robín no veía a su hermana como una vaca y tampoco estaba en buenos términos con la familia de los búfalos como se burlaba su padre.

La salida era pedir, después de tantos años guardando los ahorros y la generosa herencia que su difunto Paco le había dejado, al banco de la ciudad su capital para poder pagarle a esos hombres y conservar su hogar. Si lo analizaba bien, era una buena inversión, algo en lo que podría utilizar ese dinero y qué mejor que salvando el patrimonio de su familia. Quizás, esa era una buena solución al problema y no tendría por qué decirles a sus padres de esto. Mas la realidad era otra y el obstáculo que interfería con sus planes eran sus mismos padres.

¿El por qué? Por el miedo irracional que tenía su madre al permitir que sus hijas pisaran la ciudad. Sus motivos estaban justificados, porque la mujer de avanzada edad culpaba a los citadinos del mal envenenamiento en las intenciones de la que fue su hija, Brat. Robín podía recordar a su hermana menor por un par de años; encantadora, con los característicos ojos azules que poseían los Utonio y al igual que Bubbles, una sublime cabellera rubia, regalo de la parte materna. ¿Pero qué había ocurrido con la difunta Brat para que su madre temiera tanto a los aires citadinos? Porque cuando la muchacha, más joven que Bubbles ahora pues tenía apenas quince años, solo ir de visita al pueblo de Townsville conoció a un hombre mayor que se aprovechó de su ingenuidad de campesina.

Por mal de amores perdió la vida. El sujeto terminó estando casado y con cinco hijos y cuando Brat se enteró de la traición y todas las mentiras, quitarse la vida fue la solución más efectiva. Hasta el día de hoy no se pronuncia palabra alguna sobre sus motivaciones, que la verdad apuntaba a una Brat demasiado volátil y de comportamiento rebelde lo que la orilló a perecer muy pronto. Preferiblemente, la culpa era llevada por la mala influencia de la gente externa. Por supuesto, la señora Utonio no volvería a dejar que eso sucediera y sobreprotegía a Bubbles para evitar que siguiera los pasos de esa hermana desconocida, pues ésta apenas contaba con tres años de edad cuando encontraron a su hermana sin vida con una bala sobre la sien.

El pueblo estaba prohibido para ellas, especialmente para la menor. Sabiendo esto, Robín no podría ir a recoger el dinero y tampoco quería confiarle la tarea a su padre siendo muy débil para soportar el viaje. Además, la castaña veía su lugar ahí y también tenía miedo de dejar a ambos ancianos solos porque Bubbles ya tenía bastante trabajo en el rancho y cuidarlos era agregar más peso. La situación era delicada pero otro plan llegó a su cabeza cuando recordó a una tía lejana; su nana, doña Keanne, podría servir de "tapadera".

Esa misma tarde, Robín entró en la cocina luego de haber hablado con Bubbles, iba con la intención ya no de confesarles la verdad a sus viejos sino para convencerlos de mandar a la menor con su nana. Alegando, claro, que a la señora Keanne le hacía falta un poco de compañía luego de que la cólera le arrebató a la prima que vivía con ella. La excusa perfecta para mandar a la menor al banco de la ciudad, pudiera reclamar el monto y regresar al rancho antes de que sus padres pudiesen sospechar algo. Pero en realidad, para la castaña, mandar a Bubbles no era solo para alejarla de los deberes del campo sino también para incentivarla a que conociera y probara la libertad que tanto anhelaba tener, al menos, por un rato.

Desde joven, Bubbles tenía intenciones de irse de la granja, viajar lejos para saber de lo que se estaba perdiendo pero al final, conforme fue creciendo escuchando la historia de su hermana Brat, todo eso se fue quedando en solo fantasías infantiles. Robín no podía ver a una linda mujer encerrada en ese lugar, como un pajarillo enjaulado sin la posibilidad de encantar a todos con sus bellos colores. Supo así que tenía que ayudarla con algo y si la oportunidad tenía que ver con salvar esa misma jaula que las retenía, entonces lo haría sin dudar. Bubbles merecía ser feliz, tomar sus propias decisiones y volar lejos para cautivar a los demás con su canto.

Y ahora, la enérgica muchacha por fin podía cumplir su sueño visitando el pueblo que supuestamente había mal influenciado a Brat. Estaba entre emocionada y asustada, los nervios en su estómago la hacían removerse en su lugar pero las cosquillas que se extendían hasta sus palmas la devolvían al presente. Era real, el sonido de la carreta pasar por los pedregales entrando por los arcos que en alto mostraban el nombre "Townsville" la obligaron a pellizcarse la piel de su brazo izquierdo para comprobar que no despertaría cayendo de la cama, y todo eso mientras Gloria, su vaca lechera, mugía para burlarse como si supiera que su ama estaba en los suelos.

No era una ilusión, a los ojos celestes de la vivaz muchacha, la calle principal les abría paso y los transeúntes caminaban tranquilos haciendo sus compras o simplemente paseando por los laterales. Observó los edificios, las construcciones de madera, la campana que colgaba de la notaría y las voces de los habitantes que se perdían entre los ruidos de los niños que corrían por las callejuelas de cada negocio. Algunas mujeres lucían hermosos vestidos y se sintió intimidada por la elegancia que irradiaban a los cercanos. Los hombres vestían bien y andaban como pavorreales pavoneando las colas de sus trajes con la intención, quizás, de seducir a alguna de esas bien arregladas damas.

No pudo evitar sonreír genuinamente y se atrevió a expresar su agitación al cochero que amablemente la llevaría a la posada donde pasaría unos días en lo que arreglaba sus asuntos financieros.

—¡Es increíble! —expresó anonadada por todo el movimiento que ocurría a su alrededor. La tranquilidad del campo de repente le parecía un chiste y se dejó distraer por las conglomeraciones.

—Es la ciudad, señorita —le contestó aquel amable hombre, contagiado por los ánimos de la rubia.

No tardaron en llegar al lugar e ignorando su agotamiento por el ajetreado viaje, se bajó más veloz que una bala de cañón y caminó hacía la entrada del establecimiento donde analizó los anuncios que estaban en un anaquel de anuncios. Se detuvo en la sección de noticias, las rifas que a veces organizaba la iglesia del sitio y una que otra reunión de vecinos para discutir asuntos sociales o eso era lo que el cochero le había explicado, pues ella ignoraba las pequeñas letras de esos papeles. Atenta a la pared, descubrió así tres afiches con las imágenes de tres hombres. Uno de ellos captó su atención pues revelaba facciones ciertamente atractivas, ¿quién era ese sujeto y por qué estaba mostrándose no solo en esa pizarra de noticias sino en otros establecimientos del pueblo?, ¿acaso era alguien famoso, importante?

—Son ladrones, señorita —resolvió su duda el hombrecillo que ya le había tomado cariño a la muchacha—. Sus caras están impresas porque la ley los busca vivos o muertos.

—¿Vivos o muertos?

—Son peligrosos. Los peores de la región y escurridizos como no tiene una idea. Muchos caza recompensas han intentado capturarlos pero… pues pocos son los que regresan a salvo desistiendo de la paga. El precio por sus cabezas es jugoso, aumenta cada cambio estacional porque la gente ya vive con miedo en esta zona —luego se acercó a ella, susurrando, advirtiéndole de algo delicado que causaba tanto tabú en el resto como para decirlo de ese modo—. El gobernador mismo se comprometió a premiar de por vida a aquel o aquellos que lograran atraparlos.

—¿La recompensa es así de alta? —cuestionó asombrada.

—Así de desesperados están, señorita. Por eso tenga mucho cuidado, hágale caso a su hermana y no salga de la posada de no ser necesario. El pueblo es un lugar de buitres aunque sus caras no estén en los afiches.

—Descuide, puedo cuidarme muy bien, gracias por su preocupación. Le prometo que volveré a mi rancho en el plazo de un mes. Solo tengo que pedir el dinero de mi hermana y asegurarme de que todo marche en orden. Robín me dijo que aunque sonara algo de hacer rápido, suele ser un proceso tardado porque es mucho dinero. Problemas burocráticos o algo así me comentó.

—Los ricachones son gente algo especialita, niña. Se dan sus aires de grandeza porque saben que con hambre nosotros damos las manos a torcer. Sepa que debe andarse con cuidado de todos, aunque le pongan buena cara en realidad poco les importa la prisa que traiga. Sea paciente y bueno, mucha suerte, señorita. Espero que resuelva sus asuntos y regrese con bien a su casa con sus señores padres y doña Robín.

Luego se despidió de ella y volvió a montarse en la carreta para seguir con su trayecto, pues el destino de aquel era diferente al de Bubbles. Townsville quedaba de paso en la frontera y no era complicado convencer a alguien de llevarte sin desviarlo de su destino real. Así, la muchacha entró a la posada y caminó directo a la recepción cargando únicamente una valija con vestidos sencillos que tendría que lavar varias veces durante ese mes.

—Buenas tardes —llamó Bubbles al hombre que tenía un monóculo en su ojo izquierdo—. Vengo a registrarme porque me quedaré un tiempo en el pueblo.

.

.

* * *

Boomer llegó montado en su yegua, vislumbrando como el atardecer pegaba en Townsville. Había optado en detenerse para cargar su pistola y encontrar un lugar donde dejar a Fortunata. Su fiel caballo podía yacer libre por los montes y llanuras y luego acudir a él con solo escuchar su particular silbido. No necesitaba amarrarla ahora que él estaba en el pueblo para recuperarse del cansancio, además, la confianza con su yegua era tanta, que la potra no permitiría que otro la montase así que nadie podría robarla de él.

Bajó por el pequeño barranco permitiendo que su caballo pastara en los alrededores. Reajustó su pañoleta y caminó tranquilamente hasta dar con la primera choza donde podía pedir la ayuda de un viejo conocido. Conocía Townsville como la palma de su mano y tener contactos, aliados y uno que otro amigo ahí le permitía regresar siempre que necesitaba esconderse. En esta ocasión, "El perro", aquel vejestorio y antiguo carcelero le dejaría pasar la noche en un catre en su casa.

Entró sin llamar a la puerta, en otros tiempos, aquel sujeto había cuidado de él cuando quedó huérfano y un mocoso de doce años servía para trabajar en la tienda de armas. Después de auto jubilarse, "El perro" emprendió un modesto negocio que facilitaba las mejores pistolas y escopetas a cualquiera que llegase dispuesto a pagar lo justo. Sus años como carcelero le permitieron volverse lo suficientemente intimidante para no dejarse estafar por cualquier pelafustán y Boomer, fungiendo como su ayudante, aprendió a disparar desde niño por lo que manejar un rifle no había sido una tarea complicada.

Con los años, su tutor más a la fuerza que por cariño honesto, le enseñó a dar siempre en el blanco y si bien su puntería no podía ser igualada a la de su hermano pelinegro, Butch, conocido como uno de los pistoleros más letales de estas áridas tierras, era veloz para defenderse y desarmar a su oponente con una bala certera. No obstante, la especialidad del rubio era los explosivos, pues era un as armando y desarmando bombas capaces de detonar los cañones y provocar avalanchas para matar a unos cuantos que osaran entrar a sus dominios y dar con la guarida de los tres hermanos.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —escuchó como una voz se presentaba desde adentro, por uno de los cuartos—, ¡muéstrese y si no va a comprarme nada, pos' entonces lárguese!

—Como siempre de mal humor, viejo perro —soltó el rubio con gracia y un hombre con rasgos de canino –pues a eso se debía su apodo– se asomó desde el marco de la puerta.

—Me lleva mi puta suerte, ¿tú otra vez? Ya te daba por muerto.

—¿Así saludas a tu querido ahijado? —preguntó arqueando una ceja aunque divertido por el mal carácter del tipo.

—¿Ahora de quién huyes? Un día de estos me descubren y me cuelgan por ayudarte.

—Siempre puedes delatarme y hacerte rico —bromeó el muchacho quien ya se acomodaba en el petate para quitarse su sombrero y dejarlo en el rincón—, ¿aunque ahora te ofrecen mantenerte de por vida, según me enteré?

—Quiero esperarme un mes más, a ver si así me ofrecen un puesto en el gobierno o me dan un maldito tren lleno de plata y oro de la mina.

—Para eso tengo que acabar con un pueblo entero —continuó el hombre de ojos azules.

—¿Y a qué estás esperando, maldito bastardo? Acaba con esta ciudad y evítame la molestia de soportar a don Manolo. Ese hijo de su golfa madre ya me debe dos municiones de las Winchester.

—No me da la gana —canturreó el muchacho—. Mejor te he robado agua de tu pileta, ya casi no te queda nada.

—Ah, mantenido el señorito… —Boomer se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía sed. ¿No se lo prometiste a mi madre? Soy tu grano en el culo. Tú mismo quisiste cuidarme.

Aquello último lo expresó más orgulloso de lo que debía, pero "El perro" no pudo replicarle más. Por el aprecio que sentía hacia la difunta madre del chico, es que se había adjudicado la custodia del rubio más de diez años atrás.

—Gaby, que en el cielo esté descansado, ojalá no vea como su hijo se empeña a desgraciar su vida robando, matando y aterrorizando a inocentes —pero para entonces, el bandolero ya se había quedado dormido, olvidándose de comer algo porque su cansancio era más fuerte que el sonido de su estómago clamando por alimento. Ya comería algo en el desayuno a primera hora, antes de que se aventurara a robar algo en el banco y salir de ahí antes de que ese maldito alguacil lo fastidiara con su discurso de justicia e intentara encarcelarle.

Así lo hizo, pues apenas el sol volvió a despertar a los ciudadanos, ya estaba en la mesa contando las balas que reponía en su revolver. Que su mentor tuviera una tienda de armas era conveniente, y a pesar de que le reclamaría algún dinero a cambio de las municiones, sabía que lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera. Siempre había sido así y quizás era por eso que terminó convirtiéndose en un desgraciado bandido.

—Págame esas balas, maldito mocoso —saludó su tutor mientras se sentaba en la mesa para desayunar algo de su despensa.

—No —le contestó Boomer y como si no fuera gran cosa, cambiaron de tema casi de inmediato—. El banco ya debe de estar abierto.

—Las filas no tardan en hacerse porque es fin de mes. Ya sabes cómo están los impuestos, nos cogen duro para sacarnos hasta lo último.

—Debe estar entonces reabastecidas las cajas fuertes —una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y el hombre mayor le miró con seriedad.

—Cuídate, muchacho terco. Si mueres en estos días la memoria de tu madre me atormentará hasta el final de mis días por no haberte educado bien.

—No es como si el fantasma de mamá dure tanto haciéndolo. Te doy hasta final del año.

—Grosero de mierda.

—Tendré cuidado —se adelantó para tranquilizarlo—. Solo me robo lo que hay en la caja fuerte y me largo de aquí.

—¿Has pensado en pagarle a ese sujeto que tanto te quiere bajo tierra? ¿A ese tal Nickie? Con lo que saques del banco del pueblo podrías sacártelo de encima y dejar de esconderte en mi casa.

—No le daré ni una moneda —sentenció Boomer—. No sabe perder y ahora se empeña en asesinarme.

—Le hiciste trampa en las cartas hasta donde sé…

—Es un mal perdedor y jugador. De todas maneras, bien que te gusta verme la cara de vez en cuando.

—Solo porque me recuerdas a Gabriela. Ah, qué hermosa era tu madre. _Femme Fatale_ podía ser la mujer más atractiva del pueblo y aun así fue capaz de parir un niñato igual de "chulo" que ella. Pero nomás creciste y te volviste feo. Esos pelos que tienes de barba te desgracian toditito.

—Las putas no dicen lo mismo.

—Las putas te cobran por decir mentiras.

Ambos rieron luego de que un silencio se formara para hacerles saber que la hora había llegado. Boomer se levantó luego de tomar un poco del whiskey que "El perro" guardaba para ese tipo de ocasiones. De un rápido y profundo trago, azotó el vaso de vidrio sin romperlo en la mesa y en seguida cargó la pistola para ponerla en la funda de su cintura. Usó sus dedos para peinar un poco los dorados cabellos de su frente y se acomodó el sombrero para salir al calor mañanero, donde las rodadoras abrían su paso sobre la infértil tierra.

Su padrino cerró las cortinas de las ventanas y cerró con seguro una vez estuvo fuera de la casa. Porque una vez saliera un pie de la propiedad de aquel que lo crio una temporada, ya no estaba permitido hablar como si se conocieran. Por protección al vejestorio, Boomer no tenía ninguna relación con él a la vista pública.

.

.

* * *

Bubbles se había despertado temprano aquella mañana porque sabía que la gente se formaría más tarde haciendo una fila insoportable bajo los rayos feroces del sol de agosto. Siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Robín ya que no deseaba perderse y quedar como una inútil. "Te vas derechito por donde está la posada a unas cuantas casas más y luego giras a tu izquierda, ahí verás un edificio más grande y donde veas a unas personas formadas, es porque ahí es. Preguntas y haces cola para llegar a la ventanilla donde les dirás que eres yo. Te preguntarán muchas cosas pero a todo lo que digan les dices que sí y cuando sientas que debes decir que no, pues lo niegas y ya. En realidad solo son preguntas para fastidiarte porque nadie sabe que tengo mi dinero ahí".

La atenta campesina no tardó en dar con el lugar. Como dijo su hermana, la gente ya comenzaba requerir de los servicios del único banquero que atendía a todas esas personas. En retrospectiva, eran solo unas cinco frente a ella porque apenas comenzaban a abrir. Agradeció entonces su buena costumbre de madrugar y pensó que si terminaba pronto, podría conocer un poco la ciudad y ver algunos puestos para maravillarse con los objetos que no conocía.

—Siguiente —llamó el banquero que la miró apenas se presentó frente a la ventanilla.

—Buenos días, vengo a retirar mi dinero.

—Nombre —le ordenó.

—Bub… Robín, Robín Rodríguez—se reprendió así misma por casi echarlo a perder pero para su suerte, aquel sujeto no la había escuchado al principio.

Bubbles se mordió la lengua antes de decir cualquier cosa que la delatara porque empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Pero confiaba en el juicio de su hermana, ella misma le había convencido de ir para que por primera vez saliera de su casa y viera más cosas que animales en corrales. Mas para la chica de diecisiete años, la ciudad no distaba mucho del rancho porque en lugar de vacas, toros, cabras, caballos y gallinas en sus parcelas, había gente esperando en los bancos gracias a la burocracia.

En los siguientes minutos, la chica contestó afirmativamente a todo lo que pensó que debía contestar "sí" y "no" a lo que debía negar. Aun estando un buen rato, nunca pudo entender cómo es que había funcionado todo, pues el hombre que la atendió desapareció unos segundos para luego llegar con una caja que según esto tenía el monto y algunos papeles que garantizaban la propiedad de algunos terrenos que, Bubbles adivinó, se trataban de su difunto cuñado Paco.

Pero aquello era apenas el comienzo de una larga transacción pues no le darían todo de golpe. Cosa de seguridad o algo así, por lo que su estadía en la ciudad tal como le había indicado Robín, se iba a extender unos cuantos días. Por fortuna, sus padres de verdad pensaban que estaba con doña Keanne aunque ésta no estuviera enterada de nada. Robín se mantendría atenta a la correspondencia, por lo que si su madre preguntaba, era sencillo mentirle y decirle que las cartas venían de donde estaba la nana y no de la "endemoniada ciudad de perdición".

La agradable campesina, ya a punto de tomar el paquete, supo que la parte más aburrida sería atender estas cosas con el banco. Por primera vez, luego de esperar a que le creyeran todo lo que respondió, deseó que se dejaran de tonterías y le dieran la herencia de Robín que salvaría la finca de los Utonio. De este modo, apenas agarraba su primer paquete, escuchó unos disparos que fueron seguidos de varios alaridos de pánico.

Se giró confundida y perpleja por la repentina conmoción. Detrás de ella, por la entrada, se asomaba una figura que no podía ver con claridad por la luz del sol que le impedía reconocerla. No obstante, apenas éste entró de lleno al establecimiento, se dio cuenta que se trataba de un hombre con una mascada en el rostro.

Todo lo que pasó a continuación fue cosa de segundos. La gente corría despavorida y otros tantos se ocultaban entre las sillas o lo que tuvieran cerca para protegerse de una bala disparada por el arma de ese sujeto. Bubbles no sabía cómo reaccionar y apenas podía pensar en algo para resguardar su vida. Al no tener ni idea del proceder, se congeló en la misma posición frente a la caja donde el banquero no sabía si correr o quedarse a implorar por su vida.

Un fuerte golpe aturdió a la rubia una vez que la presencia del asaltante llegó hasta la ventanilla donde estaba ella. Se vio de repente en el suelo, incapaz de saber de dónde había llegado el impacto hasta que supuso que ese hombre la había empujado para encarar al pobre banquero.

—Dame todo el dinero que tengas a la mano —habló con un tono de voz filoso, amenazante. Bubbles, impertinente o ignorante de todo, alzó la cabeza para observar como el banquero tomaba el saco que le tendía aquel asaltante y depositaba en él su… ¡su paquete y el resto de lo que por derecho le pertenecía a Robín!

Si antes había deseado que el banco soltara todo lo de la castaña, ahora se arrepentía porque para nada se refería a que fuera de ese modo. Entonces, ya sea por impulso, estupidez o porque la chica era valiente, se puso de pie para gritar que ese dinero era suyo y que no iba a permitirle a alguien como él venir y tomarlo por sus pistolas… literalmente.

—¡Eso es mío! —El hombre, quien apenas le hacía caso a los civiles, la miró por el rabillo del ojo y una vez comprobó que le hablaban a él, le apuntó con su arma para que dejara de molestarlo. Bubbles al sentir la boquilla de aquella pistola, tragó en seco, titubeando al verse amenazada.

Ya cuando aquel rufián estaba preparado para volarle el cráneo de un tiro, otro disparo que casi provoca un desmayo en la campesina por creer que ese era el que detonó en su frente, obligó a todos a mirar como el Sheriff del pueblo intentaba dispararle al ladrón que pronto reconocieron como el afanado "Relámpago azul".

—¡Es Relámpago, el maniático de la pólvora! —escuchó Bubbles, recordando como ayer el cochero le advirtió de tal ladrón quien había captado su atención en los afiches.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bubbles se vio otra vez forzada a terminar en una posición que nunca buscó, pues el dichoso bandido la tenía sujeta por el cuello, teniendo un brazo rodeándola e inmovilizándola para evitar que hiciera algo estúpido. Ella vio así al alguacil que portaba la clásica estrella que revelaba su papel en ese lugar y observó la frialdad en sus ojos negros con la pistola desenfundada.

En menos de cinco minutos ya dos hombres le habían apuntado con esa cosa y aunque el segundo no lo hiciera realmente contra ella, estaba sirviendo de escudo para el ladrón que no se tocaba el corazón para utilizarla de esa forma.

—No creí que te volviera a ver, grandísimo hijo de perra —habló el alguacil—, suelta a la chiquilla y enfrenta a la muerte, escoria.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña? —preguntó de repente aquel bandolero, ignorando por completo al Sheriff que se ofendió por tal atrevimiento—, respóndeme.

—N-no te importa.

—Sabes que podría matarte sin remordimientos y darme a la fuga, maldita mocosa. Así que si quieres vivir un poco más me dirás tu nombre y ya decidiré si me eres útil o solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

Bubbles se sintió enfadada. De repente pasó de ser una víctima a un objeto de uso desconocido. ¿Qué estaba tramando aquel tipo con la bandana?

—Rodríguez… mi apellido es Rodrígu…

Fue callada abruptamente gracias a una mano masculina que la obligó a dejar de hablar.

—Si eres de la familia que creo, entonces me he encontrado con una mina de oro —le confesó detrás de la mascada y a pesar de que no pudiera verlo, apostaba a que estaba complacido con su respuesta—. No tengo tiempo de jugar contigo, Mitchelson —se dirigió por fin al alguacil que estaba expectante a sus movimientos para ver si podía salvar a la niña—. He puesto dinamita en los cimientos de esta construcción y si quieres salvar al resto de estas personas, serás inteligente y permitirás que nos larguemos.

¿Nos larguemos? ¿Había escuchado bien? Bubbles temió lo peor. ¿Acaso tomar el apellido de casada de su hermana solo la había condenado más que ayudarla?

—¿Por qué habría de creerte? —retó el Sheriff Mitchelson.

—Por este juguetito de aquí —entonces sacó una pequeña caja con una palanquita, Mitchelson abrió los ojos, no esperaba que aquel desgraciado dijera la verdad y con la vista siguió el cable que pasaba desapercibido. Aunque la verdad sí se trataba solamente de un falso señuelo.

—Maldito demente —escupió con desprecio.

El banquero, que ya había terminado de llenar el saco con las riquezas, se escondió apenas dejó la gran bolsa para que Boomer obligara a su pequeña rehén que la tomara por él. Ella, sin tener otra opción más que hacerle caso, la tomó como le fue posible. Seguido a eso, Boomer no bajaba el arma contra Mitchelson, mientras empezaba a salir del banco sin darle la espalda en ningún instante. Bubbles se dejó empujar por temor a enfadar a su captor, de repente, todos ahí fueron testigos de cómo en un veloz movimiento, el ladrón llevaba dos de sus dedos debajo de la pañoleta y silbaba tan fuerte que casi ensordece a la muchacha.

De nuevo en otro parpadeo, un caballo se acercaba a toda prisa y el chico no tuvo reparos en lanzar a su nueva acompañante para luego montarse en un ligero brinco, haciéndolo ver como un jinete habilidoso. La ventaja que tuvo en esta ocasión es que aquella jovencita era liviana pues más pesaba el saco con todo ese valioso motín que sus 60 kilos.

El alguacil MItechlson no pudo detenerlos por más descargas que lanzara. Boomer volvía a alejarse con éxito gracias a su destreza con su siempre fiel Fortunata. Incluso, aún con peso extra y eso también implicaba a su rehén, era bueno para tirar de las riendas y cabalgar como si fueran hojas de dientes de león. Bubbles por otra parte yacía todavía en shock. ¿Qué demonios acababa de suceder? ¿Era eso un secuestro?, ¿qué pasaría con ella? No se atrevió a hablar, su valentía se había quedado en el banco y ahora comprendía lo estúpida que reflejó ser.

"Yo y mi bocota", se repitió mentalmente mientras sentía el cuerpo masculino a sus espaldas. Cuando se alejaron, perdiéndose de toda conmoción u hombre que pudiera seguirlos, el jinete se detuvo ya más tranquilo. Luego, empujó el cuerpo femenino al suelo apenas dándole tiempo para evitar estampar su cara contra la tierra agradeciendo a sus manos para amortiguar. Aún así Bubbles se quejó y antes de reclamar, una soga pasaba por sus muñecas para ser amarradas.

—¡¿Qué diablos me harás!? —gritó ya sin soportar la incertidumbre.

Boomer, quien no la había analizado bien hasta ese momento, se detuvo en los rasgos de aquella escandalosa niña. Frunció el entrecejo y se bajó la pañoleta no para mostrarle su cara a la chica sino porque ya estaba fuera de riesgo al mostrar su rostro.

—Tú no eres una Rodríguez —acusó él—. No tienes pinta de mexicana.

Bubbles se vio en un dilema, ¿ahora la mataría por haberle mentido?

—No, no soy una Rodríguez —confesarlo era su única alternativa, pues aquel hombre no se veía con humor de aguantarle mentiras—. Soy una Utonio, y ahora que lo sabes puede que ya no te sirva y me dejes por fin libre.

El muchacho sonrió con sorna y aunque a la campesina aquello le pareciera un gesto molesto, pudo apreciar mejor sus facciones, odiándose a sí misma por pensar en lo bien parecido que era aquel bandido, cuando lo importante era escapar de él.

—No sé cómo carajos lograste hacerte con la fortuna que ahora cargo en mi saco, pero es claro que tienes más de donde lo sacaste. ¿Niña, eres de una familia adinerada?

La rubia casi ríe por tan errada conclusión. ¿Si se sinceraba le volaría la cabeza con esa arma que tanto portaba con orgullo? A esas alturas, igual no veía pronta resolución. Daba lo mismo si le contaba la verdad o no.

—Te llamas Boomer, ¿no? Yo soy Bubbles, no "niña" —si bien hacer las presentaciones era algo irrelevante dada la situación, ella no podía evitarlo—. Y estoy casi en la quiebra. Ese dinero iba a ayudarnos a salir de apuros y seguir conservando nuestro rancho. Es la herencia que el difunto marido de mi hermana le dejó y que planeábamos usar para saldar las deudas en las cuales el abuelo Utonio nos metió. Eso es todo. No soy rica ni mucho menos tenemos más de lo que tú ya nos quitaste.

Boomer la miró con fastidio. Perfecto, había raptado a una niña de campo cualquiera y ahora solo era un lastre. Lo único bueno era que tenía ese motín y solo tenía que deshacerse de la muchacha para seguir con su camino. Bubbles, quien ya podía olerse las malvadas intenciones de ese tipo, supo que era hora de usar una nueva estrategia. ¿Qué es lo que una vez le oyó decir a sus padres entre sus pláticas? Había veces en las que una mujer tenía poder en un hombre y el cómo se embobaba al encanto natural de una fémina.

¡Eso es!, pensó repentinamente la obstinada jovencita una vez que se vio a merced de aquel hombre. Usaría sus encantos naturales y aunque jamás había seducido a un muchacho, confiaba plenamente en su cara bonita para provocarle mínimo algo de compasión. En lo que Boomer se debatía en cómo deshacerse de ella mientras volvía a subir en su yegua y ataba la soga a la silla de montura, logrando que Bubbles avanzara detrás de él y el animal porque, aparentemente, quería torturarla haciéndola caminar por el extenso valle, ella debía captar su atención si quería "encantarlo" con su hermosura.

Carraspeó dos veces antes de notar que él la ignoraba. Cansada, decidió dejar de ser sutil e intuía que seducirlo sería más difícil de lo imaginado.

—¡Oye! —Llamó rendida—, ¿podemos negociar? Si me dejas libre podría pagarte con algo interesante.

Boomer no respondió mas la escuchó esperando con qué tontería le saldría aquella mocosa.

—Necesito que me hagas saber si me estás escuchando —en eso, él detuvo el lento cabalgar y volteó sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos no mostraron expresión pero por el hecho de detenerse, ya le aclaraba a la chica varias cosas. La curiosidad era inherente hasta en el sujeto más infame del mundo—. Eres un hombre.

Boomer puso los ojos en blanco por tal oración que sobraba por su obviedad.

—Eres el espécimen más inteligente, ¿quién lo diría? —la ironía la hizo enfurecer aunque luego se tranquilizó.

—Me refiero a que como hombre, te debe interesar mi insinuación.

—¿Insinuación? —repitió sin entender en verdad lo que ella decía—, explícate, niña.

—No soy una niña —corrigió—. Te conviene verme como mujer.

Boomer soltó una risa casi nasal. No le interesaba para nada seguir hablando con ella. La chiquilla no sabía coquetearle si eso es lo que intentaba.

—Camina, _niña_, todavía no decido donde voy a tirar tu cuerpo.

—Oye, te estoy ofreciendo la oportunidad de tu vida y tienes que ser tan tonto como para no darte cuenta que la desperdicias. O me escuch… —no pudo terminar cuando su captor se puso frente a ella con una mirada asesina.

—Suficiente —amenazó con una voz grave, seria e intimidante—, ya me has cansado.

—Escúchame. Te prometo que no te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo. Si me dejas ir a cambio de…—un rubor coloreó sus mejillas, no había analizado que su propuesta era ya una cosa algo atrevida—, s-si me liberas, y-yo te daré un… ¡un beso!

El pistolero cambió su semblante por uno de aburrimiento. Era, definitivamente, una simple niña. Una inocente y estúpida. No obstante, intrigado por su reacción y porque nada perdía con molestarla, la tomó de la nuca y se agachó para robarle aquel beso que ella veía como un pago "justo y valioso". Por supuesto, las intenciones de la muchacha se limitaban a un beso meramente superficial y no a lo que ese sujeto la condujo a hacer. Se vio invadida por una entrometida lengua que la descolocó durante un segundo. Nunca había dado un beso así y se vio intimidada por la experiencia de ese hombre mayor.

¡Tonta, tonta, tonta! Escuchaba el eco de su voz en su cabeza cuando él tomó control total de su boca. Era una sensación nueva, extraña, pero a su vez placentera. ¿Eso era besar? Era mejor de lo que esperó.

Cuando el aliento de ese rubio se alejó de su cara lo encontró con el mismo semblante indiferente que al principio. Lo vio meditar el reciente contacto de sus bocas mas solo respondió con burla y decepción.

—Nada —declaró, atacando al orgullo de la chica—. No me provocas nada.

Bubbles, tan fiera como le habían inculcado ser, no se quedó quieta pues del puro coraje le propinó una buena patada en la espinilla. El dolor agudo que él sintió lo hizo bajar la guardia sin contemplar que esa maldita mocosa brincaba a la silla como pudo y aún con las manos atadas, maniobró las riendas para dirigir a la potranca. Boomer, confiando en que su caballo no haría nada se incorporó como pudo para castigar de una vez por todas a esa jodida campesina. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa y horror, Fortunata obedeció las órdenes que aquella rubia le había dado con unos golpes. Boomer se vio obligado a correr tras la ladrona de su yegua antes de que pudiera perderlas de vista.

¿¡Por quién la tomaba?! Si Bubbles desde pequeña sabía montar cabras locas, una potra adiestrada por un amo no sería un reto.

Tras sus desesperados intentos, Boomer se vio humillado luego de tener que silbar para irrumpir con el escape. El animal volvía a obedecerle y el abrupto freno que la potra dio, hizo que la rubia casi volviera a caerse. Cuando el jinete original la alcanzó, jaló a la chica con fastidio, bajándola y forcejeando con ella quien ya lo hacía para defender su vida.

Entre los movimientos bruscos de ambos, Boomer intentó tomarla de sus muñecas atadas pero aquella escurridiza niña se movía tanto que no podía lograrlo. En su lugar, el tacto de sus manos fue a parar en el pecho de la muchacha a lo que la mencionada reaccionó con más violencia.

—¡No me manosees! ¡Cerdo! —era también esa la primera vez que alguien la tocaba así. Abochornada, solo supo patear, gritar y querer morder si él volvía a acercarse.

Boomer luego de sentir lo que el escote discreto de esa mocosa escondía, entendió que solo la cara la tenía de niña.

—¡Quédate quieta, mocosa idiota!

Decidió noquearla con el mango de la pistola. No importaba lo pequeña que fuera aquella mujer escandalosa, nadie lo había hecho batallar tanto antes. Luego, al verla tendida en el suelo la levantó para subirla en la parte trasera de Fortunata mientras que a ésta le murmuraba un claro y mordaz "traidora". ¿Quién era esta rubia de trenzas y cómo es que sabía montar tan bien una potra que él únicamente domaba? Solo por eso había decidido no matarla o dejarla abandonada. Cosa muy extraña cuando nunca se había interesado en durar tanto con un rehén.

Pudo ver las pestañas de ella hacer sombra en las tenues pecas. Como estaba inconsciente ya podía analizarla mejor. El ego de la muchacha tenía justificación; sí era guapa. Chasqueó la lengua con cierta resignación pues la tal Bubbles le había interesado de alguna manera.

.

.

* * *

Dos meses transcurrieron lenta pero eficazmente cuando Bubbles pasó de ser una cuidadora de ganado a una "secuaz" de aquel bandido sin tapujos. Todavía era incapaz de comprender cómo es que había conseguido hacer que él le perdonara la vida. No era lástima, tampoco conveniencia, sino mero capricho por parte del muchacho.

Reunirse con la banda de Boomer solo la inhibió más. Ahora sí que podía considerarse una oveja entre coyotes. Brick y Butch, según tenía entendido, eran los hermanos del rubio aunque no se parecieran en nada. "Son medios hermanos", le comentó uno de los hombres que formaban parte del grupo de ladrones, "comparten el mismo padre pero cada uno de ellos tiene diferentes madres. Brick es el único hijo legítimo aunque el hombre abandonó a su esposa para meterse con la madre de Butch, una prostituta de un burdel de Caravilla. Luego volvió a repetir el patrón con la de tu hombre, quien bailaba en el Saloon de Townsville porque deseaba convertirse en artista".

Bubbles sentía incomodidad ante la manera con la que se dirigían a ella. Pues todos, sin excepción, la consideraban la propiedad del rubio aunque éste nunca la hubiera tocado o tratado como su mujer. Incluso los hermanos mayores del mismo, la habían visto como la querida del menor y para sorpresa de ella, él no lo negaba o aclaraba lo contrario. Sin embargo, en el fondo la muchacha sabía que apenas y era algo así como una mascota para él. Prácticamente la había adoptado pues se encargaba de alimentarla y mantenerla entretenida entre ese grupo de hombres desaseados. Quizás le había tomado cariño –uno muy extraño–, pero ella seguía preguntándose hasta cuándo debía soportar antes de regresar a casa –si es que no se la habían quitado– con sus padres y hermana que seguro estarían preocupados por ella.

Y mientras la duda la embargaba, descubría su habilidad para ayudar a robar a viajeros que se perdían entre los cañones y los territorios del trío de rufianes. Había logrado la simpatía de todos y aunque el principal responsable de que ella estuviera ahí con los forajidos no lo demostrara tanto, también le había tomado ciertas consideraciones. Para el joven de ojos azules, la presencia de esa mujercita era algo novedoso, relajante. Entretenía a todos con sus ocurrencias porque había aprendido a adaptarse muy bien a ellos. Doña Fortunata también la aceptaba de una manera inusual porque seguía sin dejar que otro la montara hasta que la joven le acariciaba el alargado hocico y la mimaba sin reparos dándole una manzana que había hurtado de los caminos.

La apreciaba desde la lejanía, cuando creía que nadie la veía y se ponía a platicar de quién sabe qué cosa con la potranca parda. Observaba su perfil y su cabello recogido en dos trenzas largas, su pequeña estatura comparada a la suya y su firme semblante cuando quería verse autoritaria. Había memorizado su tono de voz; dulce al oído cuando no gritaba enfurecida. En tan poco tiempo, recostarse en sus piernas se había vuelto su lugar favorito para descansar por más que ella se negara a funcionar de almohada. Al final, terminaba aceptándolo porque pronto se quedaba dormido sin saber que lo ayudaba el arrullo inconsciente que ella le daba al acariciar sus cabellos rebeldes de la frente. Bubbles tampoco lo sabía, pero verlo tan tranquilo le provocaba curiosidad. Era el más buscado pero al mismo tiempo su sosiego al dormir le demostraba a un hombre común que solo cometía atrocidades por dolor o por responder a las hostilidades de su entorno.

Ambos sin saberlo eran admirados por el otro en silencio. Hasta que una noche estrellada en la que ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño, se encararon sin la intención de pelear o bromear. Y es que las noches en el desierto poseían aquella extraña magia que inducían sentimientos inoportunos para confundir a los corazones. Era una invitación al desahogo; a la intimidad que las carcasas más duras de cualquier individuo no revelarían a los cuatro vientos.

Boomer observaba atento una pequeña bala plateada entre sus dedos, y Bubbles, acercándose con sigilo aunque él ya advertía su presencia, se sentó a su lado esperando que él rompiera el mítico silencio frío de la estación.

—Ve a dormir —le mandó con voz queda.

—No tengo ganas —respondió sin más.

Otro silencio, esta vez más intranquilo que el anterior.

—Esa bala plateada —dijo ella ante el temor de sonar inopinada—, se la he visto a tus hermanos también.

—Eran de nuestro padre —manifestó calmado—. Fue lo único que nos dejó a los tres. Así nos reconocimos como familia.

—¿No supieron de sus existencias hasta cuando fueron más grandes? —él asintió.

—Cuando más nos creíamos solos… nos descubrimos. Somos la única familia que tenemos.

—Entiendo —Bubbles abrazó sus rodillas y se quedó pensativa un momento. No sabía ya mucho de la suya. Cuestionaba bastante el estado de salud de sus padres o si acaso Robín sentía culpa por su abrupta desaparición. Las respuestas no las tendría hasta no regresar al rancho si es que algún día lo hacía… ¿Su padre la preferirá muerta o prisionera de ladrones? ¿Qué opción no haría que su madre terminara de consumirse en la desgracia? De cualquier manera los extrañaba mucho.

—Tu familia está bien —reveló seguro, sabiendo lo que pensaba la chica y ella lo miró inmediatamente con duda.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—¿No has leído los volantes de Gran Billy?

Bubbles se sonrojó avergonzada por ignorar los papeles que uno de los bandidos conservaba entre sus cosas. Jamás le había interesado lo que otros tuvieran, pero lo cierto era que había otra razón por la que nunca se enteraba de las cosas. Esos papeles solo tenían garabatos, letras que no podía entender.

—Yo… Yo no sé leer.

Boomer la miró sin extrañarse. No era raro que hubiese tanta gente analfabeta y sabiendo el origen humilde de aquella rubia, no se sorprendió que todo este tiempo ella haya firmado documentos con una "X" como era habitual.

—Está bien. No es tu culpa. Un día de estos te enseño —era un gesto demasiado amable incluso para él, y por eso, Bubbles sonrió internamente sin saber muy bien por qué, pues la idea de aprender a leer no era algo que ella buscara desde siempre—. Tu familia pudo defender sus terrenos. Los periódicos de Gran Billy hablaron de un proyecto de amparo por el gobierno para las familias que habían perdido muchos de sus recursos por las guerrillas. Les respetaron sus parcelas.

Esta vez había sonreído mostrando los dientes. Al final, su desaparición no había impedido que sus padres y hermana mayor lograran conservar su hogar. No obstante, podía apostar que nada volvería a ser lo mismo si pisaba los terrenos. Siempre quiso salir del yugo sobreprotector de su madre, mas la manera en la que lo había hecho, no era la que deseó aunque no estaba del todo arrepentida.

—Me alegro. Me siento más tranquila —enunció—. De verdad, es bueno saberlo…

—Los extrañas —dijo Boomer con certeza. Bubbles afirmó con la cabeza, con la mirada baja.

—Siempre soñé con salir de mi hogar. Descubrir nuevos lugares y vivir como yo quisiera. Pero me tocó nacer en algo que no escogí.

El eco de la voz de su madre resonó por sus memorias. Boomer volvía a escuchar las mismas palabras que ésta decía cuando se resignaba a aceptar su estilo de vida. De repente, la promesa de su "yo pequeño" lo atormentó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Uno es capaz de cambiar eso —Bubbles le sonrió con timidez luego de escucharle decir aquello.

—A veces es imposible.

—No si eres libre…

—Yo desearía serlo.

—Lo eres —le dijo él—. ¿No lo eres conmigo?, ¿con nosotros?

—No es algo que yo hubiese querido —silencio. De nuevo, Boomer se vio obligado a recordar el anhelo más profundo de la mujer que lo dio a luz—. Eres bueno conmigo aunque al principio no lo demostraras.

—No te equivoques, sigues siendo una mocosa exasperante.

—Ya sabes que tengo un nombre. Te empeñas en llamarme cómo quieres y eso es molesto. Pero aun así, eres bueno en el fondo... y por eso gracias, Boomer.

Se sentía extraño que alguien agradeciera su muy escondida amabilidad. ¿Desde cuándo aquella mujercita lo motivaba a comportarse así? ¿Qué era lo que en realidad esperaba de Bubbles? Se detenía más tiempo en mirarla y en algún punto recordó que la muchacha era de verdad muy guapa. Ya sea por la costumbre o por tratarla como persona, el forajido poco a poco era consciente de los efectos que la joven le provocaba. Bubbles, por su lado, también lo experimentaba con él.

—Antes de que fuera a Townsville, mamá quería que me casara con el sobrino de un viejo que mi padre le halla mucho parecido con un búfalo. Creo que indirectamente me salvaste de ser la señora búfalo.

Boomer rio ante tal ocurrencia.

—¿Te arrepientes de ser una quedada?

—Oye, sigo siendo joven y hermosa —se defendió—. Pero no, no me arrepiento de no haberme casado. Quizás mi destino es morir sola, de vieja y entre un montón de asaltantes peligrosos que curiosamente me cuidan mejor que cualquier alguacil de pueblo.

—Te equivocas —ella lo miró con cautela—, algún día te convertirás en una novia.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Entonces, tras un largo y último silencio, la noche desértica entre millones de estrellas y granos de arena, volvió a confundir a los corazones de sus presas.

—Porque algún día yo te haré la mía.

.

.

* * *

Cuando se enamoró de aquel ladrón y éste de la campesina de lindas trenzas, supieron que las cosas se volverían más difíciles. Rozar el cuerpo desnudo del otro, abrazados luego de quererse entre los secretos de esa íntima noche que los convencía de decir cosas que nunca dirían en presencia del sol del Oeste, eran momentos que solo ellos podrían atesorar sin tener que explicarlo a terceros. Boomer protegía a su querida y Bubbles le correspondía con su genuino afecto. Así funcionaban. Así se complementaban.

Los secretos del otro, en especial los de él, eran confesados como si ella fuera la capilla para decir sus pecados. Y Boomer, aunque estuviera excomulgado, se aferraba a su Santa con una devoción exclusiva. Pronto se supo que la madre del pistolero había sido asesinada por un antiguo amante de ella.

—No era una ramera, Bubbles —la de ojos azules, se estremeció con el dolor que aún revelaba él con ese recuerdo, pero el temblor también era producido por la forma en la que él pronunciaba su nombre—. Solo era muy bonita y atraía a hombres celosos.

Cerró sus ojos luego de sentir el tierno tacto de los dedos femeninos en su sien. Ella entendía cuanto lo relajaban esos movimientos circulares.

—Mamá quería ser libre y yo le hice la promesa que jamás pude cumplir. A cambio me convertí en un ladrón no solo de riquezas sino de vidas. Soy un asesino de promesas y personas.

—Eres más que eso, Boomer.

—Y ahora vuelvo a retener a otra mujer importante, privándola de su libertad —la miró con melancolía y tristeza en sus ojos azul oscuro—. Ella jamás se fue de aquí porque tuvo que cuidarme a mí. Y tú no te has marchado, porque te orillé a enamorarte de mí.

—Una vez me dijiste que uno podía decidir sobre su vida. Créeme, tú no lo haces con la mía. Si me quedo es porque quiero y no porque me obligues.

—¿Aún deseas conocer mundo, Bubbles?

—Prefiero conocerte a ti —Boomer se removió para abrazarla y besar el espacio de su cuello y clavícula.

—Esta vez… —soltó dubitativo aunque decidido unos segundos después—, esta vez cumpliré mi promesa. Voy a sacarte, a liberarte. Nos iremos lejos y nadie podrá arrebatarte de mi lado. Porque tú no morirás. Tú no.

.

.

* * *

Nickie por fin había encontrado a Relámpago azul cuando decidieron arreglar sus viejos asuntos con un duelo de caballeros. Inusual a comparación de sus anteriores encuentros, pero nada perdían con poner a prueba el honor que un hombre a veces presumía. Bubbles, observaba las figuras de ambos darse las espaldas y alejarse a unos cuantos pasos sin voltearse hasta que el tercer sonido de la campana les avisara para girarse y matar al contrario.

Sentía su estómago encogerse, muy diferente a la emoción que sintió cuando llegó al pueblo seis meses atrás. Las ansias la carcomían y lo único que quería hacer era evitar que Boomer tuviera que enfrentarse a muerte. Butch le dijo que nadie podría ganarle a su hermano, pues él siempre fue el más veloz de todos cuando se trataba de salirse con la suya.

El primer toque de la campana erizaron los vellos de su piel solo para rezar internamente las plegarias que su madre seguramente recitaba todos los días con la esperanza de volver a ver a su querida hija. Bubbles las repetía con otros fines; para la supervivencia de Boomer. El bandido que la robó y que aprendió a querer con el tiempo.

El segundo toque casi la hace desmayarse, pero tenía que ser fuerte. Por él.

Entonces, ante la expectativa del tercer y último toque de la campana, Bubbles cerró los ojos cuando el eco del metal se opacó por el estruendo de dos tiros.

.

.

* * *

"_Sí, fue una promesa"_

…

_Nunca me gustó la frontera. _

_Siempre odié la sensación del desierto sobre mi cara y el sabor a minerales en el agua que bebía. Al mismo tiempo, mientras subo las faldas de tu vestido para deleitarme con tus desnudas piernas, me quejo acerca de lo cruel que es el calor con esta piel que tanto cuido para que siga siendo de bello marfil, así como de los olores de hombres alcoholizados que te observan con anhelo mientras se ahogan en su miserable soledad._

_Aun así, aún con mis palabras que describen esa mal merecida incomodidad, no dejas de sonreírme. "A donde quiera que tú vayas, yo iré contigo. ¿Para qué conocer un mundo en el que estuvieras ausente? ¡Dios sabe cuánto le pedí desviar la bala!", expresas con notable arrebato aunque luego te relajas cuando sientes el calor de mi pecho y recargas tu cabeza para dibujar círculos imaginarios en mi abdomen. "… Pero no se pudo. Me vi muerta en ese instante. No vi la sangre de ese hombre porque la tuya me hizo experimentar tu dolor. Pero luego todo eso pasó, y ahora ya estamos en casa. Nos tocó así." Entonces acaricias la cicatriz de mi hombro lo cual me produce leves cosquillas que motivan mi risa mientras tú la disfrutas con ternura. Luego buscas mis labios para besarlos con la inocencia que te arrebaté alguna vez, cuando te tomé como mi rehén pensando que podía seguir robando más bienes materiales, sin imaginar que obtendría algo más._

_No lo sabías, mas yo memorizaba cada detalle de tu imagen pues me parecías la mujer más hermosa de todas. De esa forma era como me daba ánimos para seguir expresándote mis planes a futuro. Aquellas palabras que tanto repetía al igual que con las que despreciaba a la frontera, nuestro hogar que no escogimos pero que nos tocó así, se volvieron el mantra de las noches que usaba para hacerte el amor._

_Una y todas las veces necesarias te miraba a la cara para afirmar lo siguiente con toda la seguridad que un hombre era capaz de poseer; "Cuando seas mi esposa te sacaré de aquí y nos iremos lejos, muy lejos. Allá, donde jamás puedan encontrarnos. Allá, donde nace el sol que vive para morir aquí, en este aburrido, feo y árido lugar como yo lo llamo. Te lo prometo, Bubbles."_

_Te confesaba –creyéndome en esos tiempos ya tu marido para protegerte de la crueldad de este mundo tan violento– el amor más intenso que aprendí de ti. Y tú, siempre paciente, siempre alegre, solo me observabas con ese cariño apasionado de mujer para animarme con mis ansias de volverme pronto tu compañero de vida, pues sellabas el juramento con tus melódicas palabras llenas de esperanzas y seguridad, capaz de nutrir mis objetivos aun sabiendo que nos movíamos en una cruda pero no imposible realidad para vencer. _

"_Seremos los dos juntos, mi amado bandido. Será un hecho."_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Finalmente he cumplido mi sueño que ya no es frustrado al escribir sobre el Viejo Oeste. Me siento liberada, jaja. Me sentí cómoda escribiendo sobre el tema y me gustó mucho darle la oportunidad a los bellos azules para protagonizar este bloque. Espero les haya gustado, los one-shots siempre significan un reto porque a veces trato ideas que dan para long-fics y por eso parecieran apresuradas algunas cosas. En fin, de todas maneras me divertí escribiendo. **

**Ah, y antes de irme, aclaro cinco cosas ya como datos curiosos: **

**1.- **_Palabras que quizás pensaron que tipié mal, pero no… y palabras que quizás no conozcan:_

_*chulo: bonito_

_*canijo: cabrón_

_*ora sí: ahora sí_

_*pa': para_

_*puesn: pues (pero con la entonación ranchera, lol)_

_Decidí escribirlas de ese modo porque no pude evitar proyectar a mi familia que es de rancho y se expresa así. Más verosimilitud, supongo, para que sepan que estamos hablando de gente campirana y de la frontera en aquellos tiempos. Je._

**2.- **_La familia de Bubbles eventualmente creyó que ella sí había muerto, pero cuando descubrieron su cara en uno de los carteles de "Se busca", entendieron que la nena se hizo ladrona, lol. Porque sí, la muchacha siguió los pasos de Boomer. Juntos marcaron su propia leyenda en su Salvaje Oeste hasta que, no sé, quizás si lograron irse e iniciar una vida más tranquila después. Eso para mí es un final lindo._

**3.- **_Originalmente había otra trama diferente al resultado final, pues la idea inicial ubicaba como escenario para la historia un atraco al tren. La participación de las 3 parejas populares del fandom iban a aparecer, Buttercup era la joven Madam de un burdel mientras que Blossom era la hija del Sheriff. Los Rowdys siguen siendo bandidos y Bubbles sigue conservando su papel como campesina analfabeta. Además era de un tono más cómico. ¿Por qué ya no se hizo nada? Porque estamos en el Año de la abundancia y ya no puedo usar a las otras dos parejas, lel._

**4.- **_¿Sabían que la figura del vaquero nace en el norte de mi país, México, y es de donde soy? Lógicamente también viene a ser el sur de Estados Unidos con esto de los territorios que pertenecieron a México antes de ser dados a los gringos. Igual, el punto es que me sentí re identificada cuando describía el clima. Je. Pinshi calors._

**5.- **_He publicado en mi página de Facebook "Domina Mortem" un dibujo de esta "Bubbles Western" más una lista de canciones que les puedan servir para ambientación si gustan releer luego (yo esperanzada de que les gustó como para volver a hacer eso…)._

**Extra: **_Paco sale en la caricatura, en la versión latinoamericana es "Paco Come Goma". Nickie es el niño que tiene a Parches como amigo imaginaro, y el padrino de Boomer, "El perro", es la versión humanizada (?) del perro que habla._

**Otro extra: **_A pesar de que al final pongo como Boomer se expresa re bonito de Bubbles, nunca dejará de verla como una cabra loca en ocasiones, lol. Son una pareja que se molestan mucho. Y pues eso._

**Ahora sí aquí termino. Nos estamos leyendo y recuerden pasarse por los demás fics de la actividad.**

**Mortem**


End file.
